suicidal love
by xXx girl wonder XxX
Summary: Skylar is a 17 year old normal teenage girl,not!. She has hated the heather's and veronica since the moment she saw them. She wanted them gone, she wanted them dead, But what if her wish came true. Can JD make skylar see that he wants her more than just to kill the heather's. And while skylar learn to love JD even if it means being Bonnie and Clyde her hole live?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Skylar pov

Well hi there and welcome to Ohio. Yeah a shit hole i know, so are the people in it. Well especially the heather's, now they are worse than the devil himself. Yeah im being mean, but please you'll be thanking me when you meet the she devils for your self. Well let me tell you more about the heather's. They are the whores and gueen bees of Westerburg High and everyone bows down at there feet, well not me.

Wonder why, because me and the heather's hate each others guts, especially heather chandler. Who i would escpically would kill by myself of courses. She is the leader of the heather's and the snotty little whore of a daddy's girl. She hates me because i foil all her plans to make everyone's live a misery. So you could say im at the top of her so-must-humiliate-in-front-of-the-school list.

Yeah ive been on that since first grade. Your probaly wondering who the hell i im well my name is skylar Ryder at your services. Some people would call me crazy just because i like to pull a lot of pranks on people, Mostly the heather's. But others say im sweet and caring, which i im. Even around kids. I'm a shorty brunette with caramel type dies. I ive a slim figure if i do say so, With curves in all the right places. I have a slight tan from being dragged to Canada to see my snotty stuck up cousins. Well i get a cool hot tan so im not complaining. And a very large pare of tits

Any way im your normal rebellious 17 year old teenager. Who in facts just wishes she could kill every single person in this school. Yeah im crazy well thats what happens when you have parents who aren't around to even remember your own age or name and a brother who is also to busy for a little brother and sister time. Well enough talking and more walking, on with the show

* * *

I was walking through the cafeteria when i noticed the she devil her self, heather chandler. I just wanted to hang that girl of a bridge ,hanging by her fake extensions. I sighed then walked over to the lunch lady to grab a salad, yogurt and a bottle of water. I paid my money and said thank you to the dinner lady, who gave me a smile in return.

I walked passed the no good for nothing jocks, who think they will be able to lay me when the semester ends. They winked and whistled when i walked by, i brought my hand to my mouth and made a throwing up motion with my hand, they glared back. I walked over to an empty table and placed my tray down, I looked up when the doors opened.

And the show begins. If your wondering what im meaning, the other heather's and the tag along. Also known as heather duke, heather McNamara and veronica sawyer. A pair of bitches in my case. I looked around seeing that heather 3 was bending down so that veronica could right down something that heather 1 was saying.

Then when she was done heather 1 gave the piece of paper to heather 3, who nodded in return then walked behind Martha dumtruck. My eyes light up in flames, just when i was about to get up i felt someones eyes on me but i shook it off. I already get weird stares as it is, so i ignore it. I walked past the heather's and walked right past Martha, I make sure she isnt looking when i swipe the note of her tray, then i walk over to my idiot of a brother who is helping raise money for starving children, i place a 5 pound note in.

"See people my dear sister is caring, why cant you all be like her"my brother yells. I turn around as Martha sat down, the heather's looked pissed. I smirked then waited for them to find me. And bingo.

I smiled while waving the yellow slip in my hand. I leaned back as my brother started to whisper in my ear. "You know they are going to kill you for doing that, and also the new kid keeps staring at your every move". I looked around and sure enough the new kid jason dean was staring at me with a smirk on his gorgeous face, wait did i just say that. I'm going crazy.

I said bye to my brother and i walked back to my table to get my bag and leave. When i was stopped by a skinny, fake nails hand. I didnt even need to turn around to see who it was. "Hey heather i got your note, your getting less creative each day, im staring to worry"i said while turning around with a hand over my heart. "You have to stop getting your self into a lot of bother Ryder"she said while spitting at me.

"Yeah and you need to learn how to ware a muzzle but you dont see me complaining do you"when i said that everyone laughed even jason dean, i smiled at him, he smiled back. I noticed that veronica was standing in front of him and i dont know why but jealousy flared inside me, but jason didnt even look interested in her since he was still looking at me.

"You should learn to keep your brothers cock in your mouth, than bitching at me"heather 1 had said to me making everyone ohhhh. I smirked, that was a good one shes getting better. "Whoa that was good but did your mom and dad conceive you on the highway, because thats where most accidents happen" i said while looking at the raging look on her face, everyone started laughing.

"Why dont you just go and kill your self Ryder"she had said while stepping closer to me, i filled the gap. "If i wanted to kill my self i'd climb to your ego and jump to your IQ" i said while smirking. She stood there mouth agape, making everyone to laugh.

"Why dont you just act normal and see thing from my point of view"she said while crossing her arms over her fake tits. "I would love to see things from your point of view but i cant seem to get my head that far up my arse"i said while stepping around her and walking to the doors, i took a glance to jason to see him smirking while laughing his head of like the others.

"And dont understand why you hate me Ryder, everyone loves me here"she said while smirking thinking she got me. I stood there bored " i dont exactly hate you, but if you where on fire and i had water, i'd drink it" i said while feeling someone picking me up and putting e over their shoulder.

"Oh and one final thing"i said while holding onto the cafeteria doors so the person couldn't take me out just yet. "What?"heather 1 had said , sounding very pissed. "Is your hole family tree a cactus?"i asked while putting my hands on my chin. Everyone looked at me if i lost it, even jason.

"Why the fuck would you ask a stupid question like that?"she screamed at me. "Because your hole family are be pricks"i said while getting carried out of the hall, all i could hear was the laughter of the pupils and the screaming and swearing coming from heather chandler.

* * *

I was walking to the shop late at night getting some pop corn to watch a horror movie, cant wait. I walked in and went to get the salty flavored pop corn. "Mm thats my favorite to"someone said behind me making me drop the bag of pop corn. I went to pick it up when someone bet me to it. I looked up to see none other than. "Jason dean?"i asked while standing up and staring wide eyed at him.

"Yeah but you can call me JD"he said while licking his lips, i dont know why but i feel drawn to this guy and i dont ever want him to leave me. I smiled awkwardly, then grabbed the pop corn. Making my way to the cash register. I heard him waking away and i started to feel sadness well up in my chest. I paid the money and turned around to walk out the door, when i stopped dead on. There in the store was none other than veronica sawyer flirting with JD and he seemed to be loving it. I knew a guy like him could never like a freak like me.

I slammed the door open, making them jump. I felt JD's eyes on me, as if he didnt want me to leave. What a load of BULLSHIT. I screamed in my mind. I stopped dead on when i seen heather chandler smirking at me as she was looking to JD and veronica and then back at me, right now i couldn't be bothered with her bullshit. I heard the door open, then i heard veronica laughing. I cringed, when heather 1 pressed her horn as in telling veronica to hurry up. I sighed then i started to make my way back home.

Just when i was about to make my way across the road a beautiful black motorbike pulled up right in front of me. I looked up to see JD with pain and guilt? in his eyes, i shook it off. "Need a ride"he said while holding his hand out for me. "Why dont you ask veronica for a ride" i said while hissing her name. I walked around him and started walking across the street.

I heard footsteps making there way towards me. "You know your freaking hot when your jealous"JD had said while whispering it in my ear making me shiver ,earning him a smirk. I turned around and pushed him away from me. "Get the hell away from me"i yelled then i felt him pull at my arm. "You know i tried, i tried going after veronica sawyer, but i cant"he said while looking at me, i was confused. "Why?"i said while whispering.

"Because your different, your cool and your are nothing like the heather's, you act as if you want them dead"he said while smirking, i smiled. "Because i do, i want everyone at that school dead, i must sound crazy and a freak to you, just go to veronica while you"i yelled, tears falling down my cheeks the first guy i really like and i messed it up by saying i want my hole school burned to the ground.

I was about to walk away when i was turned around and a pare of very nice warm rough lips met mine, in a searing kiss. We pulled away for some air and JD smiled at me. He leaned down and whispered three little words that made my eyes go wider than they ever had before.

"So do i"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

skylar pov

I stood there in JD's room as he was looking at a photo of a women. I was rethinking if what i had heard JD saying was real, or just in my head.

I looked at him and i had to say he was handsome. Something was different about him, from any other guy i have ever met , even my own brother. JD turned around to look at me he still had his big black trench coat on.

He had took me back to his place after i left a note for my brother and parents, they wouldn't even care if i was kidnapped. JD said that we had to talk about us, but i knew it was more than that.

I sat on his bed and looked around his room. Different from a normal boys room, but i didn't mind. I then noticed i had a leather jacket that held me together, if your wondering what i mean. My chest.

I wasn't wearing any underwear and i could feel myself starting to get wet. And i knew that JD could sense it. "You know you, I think you should not wear underwear more often" he said with that natorious smirk. " you said you wanted them gone"he said.

"What if I could make them dissappear"he said while cupping my cheeks. I blushed but I couldn't bring myself to move away. "I would say you where crazy, but I would love you if you did" I said while cracking a smile.

"At a girl" he said while bringing his lips down and smashing then against mine. I pushed my hands against his chest and started making circle's around his stomach.

JD pushed me onto his bed, trapping me. I started to pushed my tounge through his lips, tasting all the flavours I could capture.

I started to tear away his big black coat, then his t-shirt. He kicked of his shoes and socks, then I heard a zipper gp down.

I came back to reality and I panicked. I started to crawl away from JD but he grabbed me before I could make it to the door.

"Whoa whoa easy easy it's alright" he said while bringing me into his arms, kissing my forehead to sooth me down. "We don't have to if you don't want to?" He said while kissing away my nerves.

"Its not that its my first time and I'm scared"i said while putting my head down in embarrassment. I felt a hand raise my head up until I was looking into a pair of pitch black eyes.

"Your a virgin?"he said sounding shocked but pleased. "You sound shocked"i said while laughing a little. "Well yeah I I'm, I mean a hot girl like you and no guy has took claim" he said while smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"But I'm happy" he said while laying me down gently on his bed. "Why?"I asked while holding his hands waiting for the answer.

"Because now I get to claim you as mine, so no other guy can have you" he said while kissing me again. This time I didn't stop him, I just let him lead me.

* * *

The nexted morning i would up with an aching lower region, but a warm feeling. I looked around to get my surrondings and i rememebered i was in JD's house.

I looked to my right to see the devil himself sleeping, like he didnt have a care in the world. I smiled rememebering how he made me feel, he made me feel loved.

I grabbed one of JD's shirts and a pair of his boxers. I went down staires and decdied to make breakfast for me and JD. I was half way cooking when I felt to strong arms go around my waist, and a kiss to my neck.

"Morning" JD said lazily, I smiled. JD made us both coffie while i put out breakfast. We both sat down and started digging in to our food.

"So did you enjoy last night"he said with a smirk on his gorgeous face. I blushed but nodded. Rememebering the details , the screams and moans coming for JD's room.

"I couod go for another round"he said earning a kick in the shin from me. He faked pout but i just laughed at him. He smiled.

"What?"i askdd while putting my plate in the sink and washing them both. "I love your smile you should smile more often, and you dont have to do that" he said pulling me away from the sink and kissing me on my forehead.

Just then my phone went of. I ran up the stairs, JD on my tail. I reached in for my phone and found my brother texted me.

To skylar

Go onto the school page

NOW!

From big bro

I looked at JD confused. He ran over to his computer and checked what my brother was meaning, i was shocked what i was seeing.

New post from heather chandler

Skylar ryder is a know good for nothing little slut, first taking someone elese boyfriend (showed a picture of JD and veronica, then a picture of skylar and JD kissing), then she decideds to make me look bad infront of the hole school.

But really skylar is just a lonely little cock sucking drama gueen who her parents wouldnt even care if she jumped of a bridge or jumped in front of a car. Why dont you do us the favour and just go and KILL YOURSELF.

I stood there rage taking over my system. I looked at JD seeing he was cripping his chair, just as angry as i wss.

"I think we need to go and take a little visit to heather chandlers house, darling"

Last thing that left my mind at that moment.

Let the fun begin


End file.
